Currently, projectiles are fired (gun launched) from military guns to defeat targets such as enemy soldiers, buildings and vehicles. These projectiles depend on either an energetic in the projectile, defeating the target with projectile shrapnel or blast overpressure, or by the kinetic energy of the projectile. Grenade, Shoulder Launched, Tank, Mortar, and Artillery projectiles may also be fired to defeat targets. A projectile can carry a heavy payload of high explosives, and is cannon launched with great force, so the projectile can travel up to long distances (such as 10 miles, e.g.) and deliver the destructive payload to the target. However, such projectile essentially cannot be steered in flight or recalled once launched. This lack of steering is with the possible exception of prohibitively expensive current proposed systems. Some of the new mortar and artillery projectiles have thrusters or canards that provide course correction capability. However, they require sophisticated programming, electronics, sensors, and seekers to define, select, then to hit a target; they therefore are extremely expensive. These guided projectiles do not pass visual information back to the user (the soldier). These projectiles cannot be recalled and do not allow the user to select target based on visual information. They are also much larger and heavier than existing projectiles of the same caliber. They do not have the appearance and shape of the existing projectile of the same caliber. By contrast an unmanned air vehicle (UAV) which can be tube or hand launched can be steered while in flight, however essentially a UAV cannot carry the desired heavy payloads of high explosives, moreover the UAV requires large motorized propellers which take space, consume large energy, may require batteries, and usually make noise which makes them easy to detect and track. The UAV takes a long time to reach the target and can be blown off course by the wind, e.g., the hand or tube launched UAV does not have the appearance and shape of an existing projectile of the same caliber. They cannot complete the same mission as conventional ammunition or the missions of the hybrid type projectile of this invention.